russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN goes Nationwide Phenomenon
November 21, 2013 Solar Entertainment Corporation announces that the government-owned RPN-9 becoming the worldwide phenomenon. Starting November 30, 2013, The Kasama Network showing on weeknight foreign canned programming in our multi-award-winning world-class hits in the viewership ratings. Solar is one of RPN's major block-timers and the companies which buys airtime from the network for their programs. Joining the reunion comeback of the world-class hits are MacGyver, America's Funniest Home Videos, Roswell, Dharma and Greg, Ripley's Believe It or Not, Chicago Hope, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue and The Practice, and the hit telenovelas like La Usurpadora, Preciosa, Maria Isabel, Sin Ti, Marimar, Maria la de Barrio, Simplemente Maria and Luz Clarita. With the move, Solar plans to boost the reach of RPN to viewers. According to RPN chairman Wilson Tieng and president and CEO Robert T. Rivera, by a new state-of-the-art analog abd digital 100-kilowatt Harris transmitter will be built for the TV network. Running at a higher capacity and with a higher elevation, this looks to boost Channel 9’s reach to viewers in Mega Manila by 50 percent. For the country transmitters in key areas such as TV-12 Baguio, TV-10 Iriga, TV-4 Iloilo, TV-8 Bacolod, TV-9 Cebu, TV-5 Cagayan de Oro, TV-5 Zamboanga, TV-9 Davao and TV-6 General Santos. From Monday to Friday, RPN offers viewers the hottest, latest and freshest in popular and top-rated shows and episode’s straight from the United States. Stay up to date in the world of entertainment with the channel’s lineup of the world-class quality primetime programming via World-Class US Primetime titles that include: award-winning musical Glee, The Carrie Diaries, the hilarious sitcom’s New Girl, Two and a Half Men, Community, Top 20 Funniest, The Neighbors and The Big Bang Theory, supernatural drama’s The Vampire Diaries, the action-packed series The X-Files, Revolution and NCIS, a phenomenal horror series The Walking Dead, and the world's reality show such as Hell's Kitchen, Survivor: Blood vs. Water and America's Next Top Model. This coming 2014 the channel is working on airing more of its popular series day and date with the U.S. just like the airing of its hit show Glee that Kasama fans airs via satellite. The network is also home to the ABL and MBA basketball games have helped boost Channel 9's ratings. Adding to The Kasama Network’s World-Class US Primetime line-up in January is the new season of reality cooking competition Hell's Kitchen, and the long-running reality singing-competition American Idol. Also joining the network's Indian horror-thriller TV series Aahat, a hit telenovela Rosalinda and Koreanovela Dear My Sister. Viewers can also look forward to more big Hollywood blockbuster movies under the movie blocks of Sine Nueve, Saturday Night Playhouse and Sunday's Big Event. As RPN-9 embarks on a stronger reach on the airwaves, they also look to conquering online too. Fans of the channel can log onto http://www.blink-now.com to watch RPN’s free live streaming on a computer, with mobile services being rolled out in the coming months for even more ways to watch.